1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp apparatus, in particular, to a color temperature adjustable LED lamp apparatus, and a method for adjusting the color temperature of a LED module in the LED lamp apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The color temperature of conventional light sources such as sodium lamps, energy-saving bulbs, high-pressure mercury lamps or the like is in a range of 1500K to 7000K. With the advancement of technology and the raising in the awareness of energy saving and carbon reduction, light-emitting diodes (LED) having better light-emitting efficiency and lower electricity consumption have been gaining the popularity in lightings.
A conventional LED lamp device utilizes numerous LEDs capable of emitting a white light. The color temperature of the current white-light LED is in a range of 2700K to 7000K. However, when operating at the lower color temperature the white-light LED is widely perceived not ideal in light-emitting efficiency and mass production. Thus, the white-light LED is generally used as a high color temperature light source. Although the light emitted by the high color temperature light source is brighter, it is not as soft as the light emitted by the lower color temperature light source. Thus, when a special effect or atmosphere is needed, the lower color temperature light source is preferred. However, if the manufacturer intends to make a white-light LED of a lower range of color temperature, the fluorescent powders used may cause a deduction in light-emitting efficiency and reliability, therefore reducing the yield, increasing the production cost, and limiting the application range in the white-light LED.